deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Pikachu VS Blanka
Pikachu VS Blanka is the 24th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Pikachu from the Pokémon series and Blanka from the Street Fighter series in a battle between beastly electrical fighters. Description Episode 24 - Pokémon VS Street Fighter! A bestial battle of electric power! Can the quick-footed mouse take down the ferocious man-beast of Brazil? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: When you think of an electric charged combatant, these two always come to mind. Pikachu, Ash's first Pokémon. Boomstick: And Blanka, the man-beast of Brazil. Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win.... a Death Battle. Pikachu (*Cues: The Matter's Settled - Pokémon anime*) Wiz: Standing barely over one foot tall and weighing less than a newborn baby, Pikachu is the quick-footed electric mouse Pokémon, and the first under the command of Ash, a ten year old trainer from Pallet Town, because you don't need puberty to travel the world by yourself. Boomstick: Pikachu is now Ash's most loyal and trusted companion, but he sure didn't start that way. He was actually, kind of a dick. Then again, if a ten year old was trying to trap me in a tiny ball and make me fight other creatures to the death, I'd probably fuck him up too. Wiz: Being so small, Pikachu has low stamina and physical strength, but more than makes up for it with speed. However, his EV training was arbitriary and inconsistent. Boomstick: EV-what now? Wiz: Effort Value training. Every time a Pokémon wins a battle, one of its abilities improve depending upon the opponent. Taking the first seasons of the show into account, we have compiled an estimation of Pikachu's statistics upon reaching his maximum level. By defeating so many Spearow early on, Pikachu's speed is off the charts. (*Cues: Pokémon - Champion Red Remix*) Boomstick: The little lightning rat isn't just quick. He's got two incredibly powerful weapons built into his face! Those aren't just rosy cheeks, they're electricity sacks, which he uses for attacks like his trademark Thunderbolt, and when that won't do the trick, he can use the extra-fast Quick Attack to surprise his foes, or Iron Tail, which turns his tail hard as steel. Electro Ball is a projectile that, for some reason, deals more damage the slower an opponent is. But when things get serious, he'll bust out his greatest attack. The Volt Tackle. Wiz: The Volt Tackle strikes with the force of a mouse-powered megaton warhead, but there's a catch. Pikachu receives recoil damage equaling 33% of the total damage dealt. This move cannot be used lightly. (*Cues: Pokémon - Gotta Catch 'Em All (Orchestra Version)*) Boomstck: Well that's dumb. It's like, "Hey I can kill you, but I'm gonna blow off my arm!" Ash: That's kinda weird. Wiz: Regardless, Ash's Pikachu is astounding. He's like a living battery, weaponized. Not only can he discharge an enormous amount of power, he can also absorb electricity and use it against his foes. In fact, he can conduct more wattage than any normal Pikachu, making him one of the toughest of his kind. Boomstick: Yeah, but he's got his limits, get too much electricity stored up and BOOM! No more Pikachu. Wiz: It's true. Pikachu is still a tiny mouse Pokémon with very clear limits. And even though he has long since reached his maximum potential, he refuses to evolve into the vastly superior Raichu due to some pretentious excuse of love and acceptance. What a waste of potential, can you imagine how powerful he could be as a Raichu? Boomstick: But Pikachu's accomplished quite a lot of impressive feats on his own. He's beaten legendary Pokémon and developed new fighting techniques like the Counter Shield and Midair Spin Dodge. He may be the size of a squirrel, but he's one tough fighter. Pikachu: Pikachu! Blanka (*Cues: Blanka's theme - Metal Cover*) Wiz: As a child, Jimmy Blanka was a pale-skinned Brazilian boy. That is, until the horrific plane crash... Boomstick: Like "Lost"! Wiz: Of which he was the sole survivor, stranded in the Amazon. Trapped in an area filled with dangerous predators, he was forced to camouflage himself day and night. After many years of this, his skin absorbed enough chlorophyll to turn a permanent green hue. Boomstick: Really? I always thought he was just some kind of jungle monster beast guy. Wiz: Despite his appearance, Blanka is actually extremely passive and gentle. However, piss him off and he enters an unstoppable bloodlust. Boomstick: Well, that seems like a pretty drastic change. Wiz: But before he was old enough to fight the predators himself, he was forced to live off electric eels as his primary food source. After years of this diet, he developed a high resistance to electricity and somehow gained the ability to produce similar electric shocks. Boomstick: Be right back! Getting eels! Wiz: No, Boomstick, it doesn't work like that. Plus, we kind of have a show to do. Boomstick: Fine, but afterwards, I'm proving you wrong. Wiz: Okay. Blanka eventually found his way to civilization by complete accident, and found a friend in Dan Hibiki, the absolute worst Street Fighter on earth. Boomstick: Ah, Dan. Couldn't get any real people friends, so you had to resort to jungle Frankenstein over here. Wiz: After arriving in the city, Blanka entered the second World Warrior Tournament, and discovered he was one of the most agile competitors there, leaping and ducking around his opponents with ease, like a jungle monkey, which is basically what he is. Boomstick: He uses a self-taught martial art, which he learned while fighting...friggin' crocodiles and jaguars, that's what! Wiz: He has several unique attacks, like the Beast Roll, with which he hurdles through the air like a bullet, obliterating all laws of physics. Boomstick: I dunno which jaguar or crocodile taught him that move, but shit, I want it! That aside, he's also got a few super moves. The Ground Shave Roll is a chargeable spin attack, and with Shout of Earth Blanka can fire off a wave of uncontrolable electric energy. But you really gotta watch out for the Lightning Cannonball, where he rockets forward as spinning ball of electric death. (Blanka hits Balrog with the Lightning Cannonball.) Announcer: K.O.! Wiz: Blanka is a deadly fighter and obviously an extremely tough survivor. However, his greatest weakness comes from his lack of formal training. In fact, the only training he's ever had was under the tutelage of... guess.... Boomstick: Don't say it... Wiz: Dan Hibiki. Boomstick: That's like anti-training. Wiz: And yet, he has proven his combat skills time and time again. Though he did not win the World Warrior Tournament, he was picked from hundreds to represent Brazil, and through it, rediscovered his mother and hometown. At long last, Blanka had come home. Boomstick: Most terrifying family reunion ever. (Blanka plays and jumps around with children while he laughs) Death Battle (*Cues: Pokémon - Lance Battle Final (Remastered)*) Pikachu and Blanka face each other in a forest, presumably the Amazon. FIGHT! Blanka attacks Pikachu and knocks him backwards. Pikachu then jumps back and attacks him with a Thunderbolt, but no dice. Blanka: Not good enough! Blanka attacks Pikachu with a Beast Roll, and knocks the electric mouse out of the air and down to the ground, but Pikachu quickly gets back on his feet and charges at Blanka with a Quick Attack, flying by him numerous times and then hitting him head on. Pikachu follows it up by quickly jumping back into the air, and starts to spin as he hits Blanka in the head with an Iron Tail. He then charges at Blanka, picks him up and starts to roll him backwards to throw him upwards, only for Blanka to quickly get back down and do the same. However, just before Pikachu hits the ground, Blanka uses his Electric Thunder move to attack Pikachu, but Pikachu retaliates with a Thunder attack. (*Cues: Street Fighter IV - Survive the Jungle (Blanka's Theme)*) Blanka is knocked backwards, while Pikachu lands on his feet, and quickly follows it up with another Thunderbolt, but Blanka simply blocks it again and charges at Pikachu with another Beast Roll. Pikachu charges at him as well, but uses the midair spin dodge technique to go right by him. Blanka stops rolling, wondering where his opponent went as Pikachu charges up and fires an Electro Ball. Blanka looks through his legs behind him, only to get hit by the attack and fall down. (*Cues: Burning Battlefield - Pokemon Anime*) Pikachu gives a peace sign as Blanka jumps back up and rockets forward at Pikachu with a Lightning Cannonball, to which Pikachu attacks back with a Volt Tackle. The attacks collide together and electricity is flying everywhere. The camera zooms in to see both Pikachu and Blanka firmly keeping their attacks going. But soon after, Blanka grabs Pikachu and bites his head off. Blanka then pulls out a blender and puts the rest of Pikachu's body in it. The man-beast drinks what's been made, belches (with a few sparks in it), and then starts scratching his chin. K.O.! Results (*Cues: Pitch-Black Jungle - Street Fighter IV*) Boomstick: You know, I've always wanted to eat a Pokémon. What? They look delicious! Wiz: Pikachu may be powerful, but he can't compete with Blanka's ruthless skill. Boomstick: Even though Pikachu was clearly quicker on his feet, his attacks had little effect. Blanka can resist the electric attacks, and the Iron Tail's a steel-type move, which, as we all know, is weak against electricity. Pikachu's only option was to outmatch Blanka's physical strength and stamina, which was just too much for the little guy. Wiz: And despite keeping a clear head, Pikachu rarely shows any exemplary competence or aptitude on his own. Many of his greatest achievements are actually a result of his trainer's quick thinking or downright luck. Boomstick: Everything was going well, until Pikachu lost his head. Wiz: The winner is Blanka. Comparison Pikachu *Inconsistent glass-cannon *Improper training *Too reliant on trainer commands *Resistant to electrical attacks *Much faster *Lower stamina & strength Blanka *Better survival skills *Resistant to electric & steel attacks *Longer reach *Quick enough to keep up *Better stamina & strength *Has experience killing small animals *More lethal Trivia *The connection between Pikachu and Blanka is that both are electrokinetic combatants originating from popular video games, have a trainer that is often looked down upon for being (seemingly) incompetent and once lived in the wild. *This was the seventh episode to have a comparison between the two combatants after the battle, the first 6 going to Master Chief VS Doomguy, Eggman VS Wily, Zelda VS Peach, Thor VS Raiden, Link VS Cloud, and Batman VS Spider-Man with the last one being Wolverine VS Raiden. *This is the fourth Fighting Game VS non-Fighting Game themed episode, after Haggar VS Zangief, Yoshi VS Riptor and Thor VS Raiden, and with the next four being Guts VS Nightmare, Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki, Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon and Black Canary VS Sindel. Category:Death battles Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Fights animated by Mr. Lange Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Death Battles with comparisons Category:"1990s themed" Death Battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed Death Battle Category:'Element' themed Death Battles Category:'David vs Goliath' themed Death Battles